Especial One-shots: Aniversario
by HirumaxMamoriFanFic's
Summary: Recopilación de cinco one-shots de temas diferentes con motivo del día Hirumamo y el primer aniversario del grupo "Fanfiction/Hirumamo- Fans lectoras y autoras" ¡Nuevo shot todos los viernes!
1. La cita

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a RiichiroInagaki y YusukeMurata.

**LA CITA**

Anezaki Mamori estaba preocupada, tal vez lo más acertado era nerviosa. Y no era para menos Yamato Takeru le había pedido una cita. El príncipe con el que la mayoría de las mujeres soñaban: inteligente, apuesto, deslumbrante, famoso y de buena familia; era como sacarse la lotería. Pero eso era lo secundario, ella estaba preocupada porque iba a ser su primera cita en la vida, ¡Ella no tenía experiencia alguna!

Dos días después el chisme no tardó en regarse dentro de Deimon ¡Por fin la dulce Mamori había sido conquistada! Nada más y nada menos que por el emperador de los Teikoku Alexanders. Toda la situación era digna de un dorama, los admiradores de ambos ídolos sentían emoción y envidia por igual y ni hablar de las amigas de la muchacha que actuaban como si fuesen ellas las que tendrían la cita.

La noticia también causó un impacto muy fuerte en sus compañeros de equipo, Monta no lo había tomado nada bien, estaba tan dolido que faltó a varias prácticas porque no tenía la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar el hecho. Sena también estaba sorprendido, pero esto se debía a que él estaba completamente seguro de que su "hermanita" sentía algo _diferente_ por el terrible ex-capitán del equipo y que probablemente era algo mutuo, tal vez no era tan perceptivo como pensaba y se confundió.

El resto de los muchachos tenían sentimientos encontrados: Kurita estaba feliz por la ex - manager, pero triste por su amigo; los hermanos "Hu-hu" presentían que algo malísimo estaba por ocurrir; Komusubi y Yukimitsu se mostraban neutros; Musashi fue el que no tuvo reacción alguna, como el "mejor amigo" del rubio, sabía que esto no podía ser posible, debía ser algún tipo de broma, un rumor sin fundamento o simplemente todos habían malinterpretado la situación. Él sabía los pormenores del vínculo _especial_que unía al ángel y al demonio, aunque estos no se percataran del todo. De igual manera Suzuna estaba impactada, ella personalmente había notado como Mamori y Hiruma se acoplaban a la perfección y jamás fallaba en sus predicciones.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.

Toda la historia comenzó cuando Mamori entabló amistad con la tímida Karin, después del torneo juvenil en América, encontrándose—graciosamente—con una versión femenina de su querido Sena, de manera que el círculo social de la quarterback —que era exclusivamente su equipo de futbol americano— fue abriéndose poco a poco para "el ángel" que empezó a compartir gratas tardes de té, charlas, lectura y hasta una salida nocturna con los miembros del Teikoku Alexanders.

La ex-manager quedó fascinada con la cordialidad con la que todos la trataban, especialmente Takeru y fue justamente en la última visita a su nueva amiga que ocurrió.

_—Te ves espectacular Anezaki–san_—Le había dicho el runningback haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

No era que le afectara, se podría decir que ella estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos, pero supuso que él se lo dijo por su forma de vestir.

Por recomendación de Ako, Mamori estaba usando una falda corta, una blusa blanca entallada y tacones altos, algo fuera de lo común en su estilo y eso la tenía nerviosa.

Cuando esa tarde finalizó, Takeru se empeñó en llevarla a su casa que quedaba al otro extremo de la región. En el viaje Mamori notó que él estaba bastante distraído y muy nervioso, pues se había pasado un cambio de luz del semáforo y no hablaba en absoluto. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al domicilio de la muchacha, Yamato frenó en seco y ella, algo asustada, decidió cortar con la tensión.

—¿Te encuentras bien Yamato-kun?—Preguntó ella

—Anezaki-san ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el próximo sábado? ¿ir a cenar?—Soltó de golpe el chico.

—Claro que me gustaría Yamato-kun—Respondió Mamori casi por reflejo y cortesía haciendo al muchacho sonreír.

Después de la torpe despedida de ambos, ella entró en su casa mecánicamente y cayó en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, ¡Había aceptado tener una cita con Yamato! y se sentía incapaz de cancelarla. Fue entonces que sintió un nudo en el estómago, era remordimiento, pues su mente volaba hacía cierto muchacho rubio que ocupaba gran parte de su mente y su corazón.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Esa misma noche, el demonio de Deimon se encontraba furioso y con insomnio. Gracias a su gran trabajo de espionaje sabía todos los movimientos de la ciudad y específicamente los de cierta mujer.

Jamás lo admitiría públicamente, primero muerto antes que mostrar alguna debilidad, pero él estaba perdidamente enamorado de _esa_ mujer y lo había notado desde la Marcha de la Muerte que realizaron en América. Al principio ese sentimiento lo atormentó porque le quitaba el balance a su vida, por ningún motivo permitiría que ella le arruinara su vida, le quitara su sueño y en el proceso, destruyera su imagen, esa que por años se había molestado en perfeccionar. Por lo que había zanjado la situación de la manera más efectiva, eliminaría ese "problema" de raíz, se empecinaría en ignorar y olvidar lo que sentía, no por nada era un genio.

Pero no sabía que todo podía salir al revés, ya que a medida que el tiempo pasaba estaba cada vez más enamorado de la oficial disciplinaria y él se veía incapaz de confesárselo. Sólo tenía que ocurrir _ese_ evento para que ahora cambiara su manera de pensar.

Claro que él había notado el cambio que tuvo la muchacha después de apegarse más a sus nuevos amigos, y no le hizo gracia, es más, le molestaba de sobremanera que ella tuviera contacto con el "enemigo", porque lentamente estaba siendo desplazado.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue verla tan _jodidamente_ hermosa esa tarde, con esa micro falda, esa blusa blanca que parecía una segunda piel y los tacones que resaltaban sus piernas. Los gusanos del equipo contrario se deshicieron en suspiros, hasta el estoico de Taka desvió su mirada del libro que leía, pero lo que lo cabreó totalmente fue la mirada del maldito emperador, que no sólo expresaba admiración sino algo más profundo, algo que Hiruma notó al instante, porque era lo mismo que él le profesaba a Anezaki:** Amor**.

Y su temor se concretó cuando vio lo que ocurrió en el auto de ese _desgraciado_ y como casi sin dudar Mamori había aceptado. Ahora su mente trabajaba al cien por cien en una estrategia.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El día de la cita llegó y Mamori se moría de los nervios, con esfuerzo había escapado de sus compañeros de Deimon, especialmente de Suzuna, quien se había propuesto hacerle entrar en razón.

Con ayuda de su madre escogió un atuendo que le pareció demasiado elegante, pero la convenció y completó su imagen con un maquillaje perfecto.

Lo más extraño era que Yamato no llegaba y él era demasiado puntual, pero contrariamente a la situación, a ella le invadió la tranquilidad.

Treinta minutos después llamaron a su puerta, con el valor reunido en la espera, abrió y lo que vio la sorprendió, un chofer que la esperaba le entregó un sobre negro, en el que había una dirección, le pareció demasiado perturbador, pero estaba decidida a cumplir con su palabra.

Al poco tiempo llegó al lugar indicado y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, ese ambiente era demasiado íntimo y con obvios tintes románticos, ella no estaba preparada para eso, ¡De ninguna manera! Su corazón ya tenía dueño y se lo haría saber a Yamato inmediatamente. Pero lo que vio al fondo la dejó de piedra y sin habla. Claro que reconocía esa silueta, ese cabello en punta, esos ojos afilados y esas manos de dedos largos en los bolsillos. Frente a ella y con una actitud desafiante se encontraba el mismísimo demonio Hiruma Youichi esperándola.

El encuentro se transformó en una batalla de miradas y sentimientos, él no era bueno con las palabras y sabía—rogaba internamente—que ella entendería. Por otro lado ella se sentía abrumada y maravillosamente feliz, era lo que secretamente había añorado por mucho tiempo y ahora que se presentaba le parecía tan irreal...

Finalmente se dieron cuenta de que jamás hubo necesidad de palabras, él se acercó a ella y se apoderó de sus labios fervientemente y ella le correspondió de la misma manera, ahora sólo estaban ellos dos y era eso lo que importaba. Después de un tiempo que pareció una eternidad se separaron y sonrieron sinceramente. Sin contratos, sin títulos y sin palabras sellaron un pacto, ahora se pertenecían y sabían que nada los separaría.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Al día siguiente Mamori se enteró que Yamato llegó cinco minutos después de su partida, totalmente frustrado porque había sufrido un "misterioso" problema con el motor de su auto y su teléfono móvil se había perdido.

Su madre le contó que ella no se sorprendió cuando el preocupado muchacho llegó, porque confesó que había recibido una llamada bastante peculiar en la mañana y que sabía dónde y con quien iba a ser la esperada cita. De manera que tuvo que inventar una mentira piadosa para el pobre running back y verlo partir con la mirada gacha y el semblante desamparado.

Pasado un tiempo Mamori también se enteraría que Musashi tuvo mucho que ver con la desaparición del móvil de Takeru y el fallo en su auto, nada que unas cuantas patadas no pudieran lograr y el móvil, bueno... seguramente los peces también lo agradecerían.

Nuevamente Deimon era un hervidero de chismes, ya que Anezaki Mamori había rechazado a Yamato Takeru porque el demonio mal hablado era el verdadero dueño de su corazón, no había nada que hacer, si con el emperador los admiradores de la muchacha ya la veían lejana, con el demonio era imposible hasta mirarla. Era un hecho, habían perdido a su dulce ángel para siempre en las manos del ser más terrible de la tierra, Hiruma Youichi.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Tema:** Cita

**Autor: _Kumiko Son_**

.

.

.

Este es el primer shot de la recopilación de "Fanfiction/Hirumamo-Fans lectoras y autoras"

¡Próximo viernes segundo One shot! _"El primer beso"_ de **_Atsuko Anami_**! ¡Ya-ha!


	2. El primer beso

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 son propiedad de Yusuke Murata y Riichigo Inagaki.

.

.

**...EL PRIMER BESO...**

_(Primera parte narrada por Mamori)_

Me llamo Anezaki Mamori, tengo 18 años y estudio el tercer grado de preparatoria en el instituto Deimon, también solía ser manager de los murciélagos malvados, el equipo de fútbol americano de mi preparatoria, al cual me uní solo para proteger a Sena de las crueles practicas de Hiruma-kun… Ah, Hiruma-kun... Muchos dicen que soy muy atractiva, un gran modelo a seguir y a la vista de mi mejor amiga Suzuna soy muy madura, pero la verdad es que—por más increíble que parezca— jamás he besado a un chico en toda mi vida; claro que si un beso en una rodilla raspada cuenta… quizá he besado sólo a Sena, y en ese aspecto, aunque dudo mucho que esto cuente, Sena es como el hermanito que nunca tuve.

Aunque todos piensen que soy una rompe corazones y que he tenido muchos novios la verdad es que no he tenido suerte en ese aspecto porque... bueno... la verdad ninguno de mis pretendientes me gusta realmente, eso porque—aunque muchos sigan negándolo— mi corazón ya tiene dueño. Lo quiero de verdad, me emocioné mucho cuando ganó el torneo de navidad y cumplió su sueño junto con los chicos, pero no es Sena del que hablo, hablo de ese chico que en un inicio me ponía los cabellos de punta, sí, es él de quien hablo.

Es el típico "polo opuesto con el que nunca podrás estar", tu amor imposible, aunque realmente me gustaría que él me diera mi primer beso real pero es tan idiota, y cerrado que ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que siento… o eso creo. Todos dicen que eso es imposible, pero él mismo me enseñó que nada es imposible. En fin, sólo tengo que esperar hasta que ese día llegue.

Así que ahora me arreglo para otro día más de escuela, hoy empieza la segunda semana de clases.

**_Esa misma hora, en el departamento de cierto chico demonio…._**

_Bip Bip Bip Bip…._

—Tks, jodida alarma…

_Bip Bip Bip Bip…_

—Con una mierda, como molestas—dijo Hiruma aún adormilado apagando la alarma con un manotazo—Tks, que fastidio, este jodido año sera demasiado aburrido—murmuró el rubio levantándose y arrugando las sabanas con las manos.

Bostezó y se estiró mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada, se tronó el cuello y miró cierta fotografía que desde hacía meses adornaba su mesita de noche, aquella fotografía era especial, si no lo fuera no estaría adornando la jodida mesa… aquella fotografía de cuando ganaron el Christmas Bowl. Y mientras recorría con sus ojos esmeraldas la fotografía de su sueño hecho realidad vio a la maldita manager, como él le solía llamar hace un año.

—Kekeke, supongo que ahora no puedo llamarte maldita manager, kekeke—sonrió—tal vez este año te pueda llamar jodida no…—se vio interrumpido por el timbre de su celular.

Lo tomo con molestia y contestó.

_Musashi._

—¿Qué quieres? ¿no es muy temprano para estar jodiéndome la vida? ¿no te basta con molestarme en el colegio?—dijo Hiruma un poco irritado.

—Cálmate, amaneciste de mal humor, dime ¿Qué habrías hecho si hubiera sido Mamori-san?

—Cállate maldito viejo, tks, de haber sabido que te la pasarías jodiendo con eso jamás te habría dicho nada.

—Tampoco seas exagerado—sonrió el carpintero—¿a quién más le pudiste haber dicho lo que sientes por Mamori-san?—sentenció.

—¡Ya cierra la maldita boca!, no me estés jodiendo la vida maldito anciano.

—Como tú quieras, solo espero que se te quite lo idiota, o más bien lo orgulloso este año.

Hiruma solo gruñó, tentado a llenarle el culo de salvas apenas lo viera si no paraba con su jodido tema bochornoso.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Está bien, no te enojes, llamaba para decirte que nuestra solicitud fue aceptada—comentó el pateador con un tono de voz que sonaba más vivo.

—¿Enserio? —Preguntó el rubio sonriendo de par en par, ya que sin sus "métodos" casi nunca conseguían algo así.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_—Entonces, si yo gano, no volverás a chantajear a nadie por un largo tiempo—comentó a viva voz Mamori mostrando una mirada decidida._

_—Está bien, de todas formas sé que no vas a ganar—el capitán sonrió altanero—Ya sabes que el diablo no le tiene miedo a nada._

_Hiruma y Mamori habían apostado el primer día de clases que si la manager descubría el mayor temor del demonio de Deimon el rubio dejaría sus chantajes durante todo el tercer año, pero si no lo descubría, la castaña sería la esclava de Hiruma durante todo ese año._

_—¡Claro que sí!—Exclamó Mamori algo enojada._

_—¡Claro que no—Contesto él._

_—¡Claro que sí! tu mayor temor es…—La manager se quedó pensativa._

_—Kekeke, ¿lo ves? ahora tú serás mi... —Pero fue interrumpido de golpe_

_—¡TU MAYOR TEMOR ES PERDER LO QUE ES TUYO!—Gritó Mamori con aires de grandeza._

_El rubio sólo la miró._

_—¿Y bien?_

_El rubio no dijo nada, sólo gruño y le lanzó la libreta negra que siempre llevaba consigo… su manual del diablo._

_—¿E-enserio?—Preguntó ella incrédula._

_—Sí, rápido, antes de que me arrepienta—Le contestó a la chica que le miraba boquiabierta._

_—¡Hai!, así no molestarás a nadie este año, te la daré el ultimo día._

_—Tks, como quieras..._

**~FIN DEL FLASHBLACK~**

—Sí, podremos asesorar a los Devil Bats este año aunque no jugaremos ningún partido, algo así como sus consejeros o ayudantes.

—¡YA-HA!—Soltó el rubio su característico grito de guerra.

—Sí, bueno, no solo nosotros, también la manager…

—Te veo en Deimon.

—Huy, que humor, está bien, como tú quieras ¡Adiós amargado!—Se despidió Musashi.

—Hum.

Después de hablar con Musashi tomó una ducha y se puso el uniforme escolar, pensado en lo que le había dicho su amigo _-espero que se te quite lo idiota o mejor dicho, lo orgulloso este año-_esas simples palabras pusieron a Hiruma a pensar durante toda la mañana, y es que, después de haber ganado el torneo de navidad, el rubio comenzó a sentirse muy solo porque sabía que ya no iba a poder compartir esa sensación de victoria con su equipo, pero no solamente por eso, sino porque ya no podría estar cerca de la manager, Anezaki Mamori.

Y aunque después de ser considerado el mejor mariscal de campo por haber ganado el torneo de navidad empezó a tener muchas admiradoras, él, inesperadamente, nunca había besado a nadie y deseaba con toda el alma poder tener su primer beso con la muchacha de orbes azules, a la que él consideraba la mujer más perfecta en toda la faz de la tierra… Así que, se propuso besarla antes de que terminara la semana.

—Kekeke, prepárate Mamori, no sabes lo que te espera… quedaras atónita, kekeke- Dijo Hiruma saliendo de su casa.

Ya todos estaban en el instituto, las clases transcurrían con normalidad, pero en la clase 1 de tercer grado faltaban dos personas: Takekura Gen y Hiruma Youichi.

—¿Dónde estarán? espero que Hiruma-kun cumpla su promesa y no haga ningún chantaje este año—Pensó Mamori al notar que no estaban.

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida Mamori salió muy feliz tomando sus cosas y corriendo muy rápido, ella ahora era la encargada de cuidar que todo en el club estuviera en buenas condiciones y de darle consejos a la manager actual, pero no solo por eso estaba tan contenta, sino porque hoy era el día en el que se había propuesto decirle a Hiruma todo lo que sentía por él. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al lugar y abrió la puerta se encontró con algo que nunca habría querido ver, Hiruma, el hombre que ella quería, estaba besándose con otra mujer, la susodicha se llamaba Aya Hori, y desde el primer año siempre estuvo detrás de Hiruma como un perrito faldero. Mamori se quedó paralizada viendo la escena, hasta que Hiruma pudo liberarse de Aya, momento en el que el rubio se percató de la presencia de la castaña.

—Hi-Hiruma-kun, gomene, yo, yo no quería interrumpirlos…—Dijo Mamori cabizbaja y casi llorando huyendo del lugar, y aunque todos los Devil Bats estaban entrenado, a ella no le importó que la vieran llorar.

—¡Espera Mamori! —Gritó Hiruma para detenerla, pero era muy tarde, ni siquiera Mamori escuchó el momento en el cual la llamo por su nombre.

—Déjala Youichi, ella no vale la pena—Dijo Aya tomándolo del brazo para evitar que fuera tras ella.

—Tks, ¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!, ella vale mil veces más que una zorra como tú—Dijo Hiruma muy molesto, a lo que Aya respondió con una cachetada y salió corriendo, dejando a Hiruma completamente solo y muy desilusionado.

**_PENSAMIENTO DE HIRUMA_**

Mierda, ¿por qué a mí? justo cuando estaba a punto de dejar a un lado mi jodido orgullo y pasa esto, yo quería que… que la maldita… que Mamori fuera la primera ¡ahhh!, joder ¿Por qué me pasa esto?, supongo que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles, pero… ¡¿QUE ACASO ES TAN DIFÍCIL TENER UN BESO DE ANEZAKI MAMORI?!, Tks, como odio mi vida a veces.

—¡Hiruma! lamento la demora ¿Dónde dejo esto?—Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, pero fue ignorada por un confundido y dolido Hiruma.

Joder, ¿por qué? no soy tan mala persona como para que esto me pase ¿o sí? tks, aun así estoy dispuesto a tragarme mi jodido orgullo por esa mujer, Kekeke, quién lo diría…

—¿Te sucede algo?—se escuchó otra vez esa voz.

Hiruma Youichi, el líder demoníaco de los murciélagos malvados, condenado a permanecer en estas condiciones por un beso de una sola mujer, aunque tengo que admitir que Mamori no es cualquier mujer.

—¡HIRUMA!—Gritó Musashi, con una caja con _"quien sabe qué cosa"_ dentro, sacando de sus pensamientos a Hiruma

**_FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO DE HIRUMA_**

—Eh, ah, hola jodido viejo, esa maldita caja… Déjala por ahí—Contestó finalmente Hiruma desganado y con una voz que reflejaba tristeza y decepción.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Ahora que hiciste?

—Ahhh, digamos que… tengo peor suerte que un relojero con mal de Parkinson

—¿Qué? A ver… cuéntame todo- dijo Musashi.

—Bueno…

En la oscuridad de la noche, en medio de la calle se ve a una joven de hermosos ojos azules corriendo como si escapara de una pesadilla, la cual la tenía aterrada, y para ella era peor que una simple pesadilla.

Mamori había visto como el hombre que amaba besaba a una mujer que no era ella, justo cuando ella se había armado de valor para decirle todo lo que sentía desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez, aunque la castaña no estaba segura de si sería correspondida, aun así, aunque fuera rechazada, la chica se sentiría mejor si el maldito demonio en cuestión supiera lo que ella sentía por él, todo el amor que Mamori sentía en su interior había estado siempre oculto en lo más profundo de su corazón, y él era la razón de que nunca hubiera besado a nadie antes, porque la castaña aún mantenía esa pequeña esperanza de que Hiruma Youichi fuera el primero en probar sus suaves labios, pero, ahora, la bella ex-manager de los Devil Bats estaba muy confundida.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su casa, lo único que hizo fue correr a su habitación, sin importarle lo que dijeran sus padres, y meterse entre sus sabanas a llorar y a reflexionar…

**_PENSAMIENTO DE MAMORI._**

¿Por qué ahora cuando le iba a contar todo lo que siento por él?, ¡HIRUMA-KUN ERES UN IDIOTA! Pero… Uno muy lindo…. ¡ah! Te odio, bueno no, ¡Dios! Me haces ser bipolar, ni yo misma sé que sentir ni que hacer, creo que nunca podré decirte lo mucho que te amo… Aunque si te lo hubiera dicho habrías dicho algo así como _"no digas estupideces maldita manager"_ o _"Kekeke, ¿enserio crees que podría fijarme en ti? ¿un ángel?" _je, sí, seguro así reaccionarias, pero, me hubiera encantado saber a qué saben tus labios…

Y con estos pensamientos en la cabeza la castaña se entregó completamente a los brazos de Morfeo, cayendo profundamente dormida.

**_FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO DE MAMORI._**

Al día siguiente, Hiruma estaba decidido a aclarar las cosas con Mamori, pero ella lo ignoro completamente, la pobre estaba tan confundida que no podía ver a Hiruma sin querer abrazarlo y besarlo, pero también darle un par de bofetadas bien merecidas, según ella.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa? ¿tanto le afecto lo que vio ayer?—Pensó Hiruma.

Así estuvo todo el día, todos lo notaban, Hiruma estaba casi rogándole a Mamori un poco de atención, y ella hacía como si el rubio no existiera, y en el entrenamiento todos lo comentaban, hasta vieron que Hiruma estaba desganado y con cara de resignación.

—Hiruma-san, ¿estás bien?—Preguntó Sena preocupado por su amigo consejero en el futbol americano, ya que Sena necesitaba recomendaciones de cómo ser un buen mariscal de campo.

—Sí, sí, estoy perfectamente ¿acaso no ves mi cara de alegría? —Dijo Hiruma sarcásticamente, ya que se veía terrible , sin duda alguna le afectaba mucho que Mamori lo ignorara.

—¿Estas así por Mamori-neechan?—Dijo Sena despreocupado

—¡¿Qué?!, claro que no maldito ena...- Hiruma fue interrumpido siendo fulminado por la mirada de Sena—Está bien, tú que eres su maldito confidente, ¿cómo hago para que esa maldita mujer me haga caso?

—Cuando se pone así, nada la hará cambiar de opinión, al menos que la encierres... ¡ah! No, n-no… no dije nada Hiruma-san—Dijo Sena algo nervioso, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la mente diabólica de Hiruma ya tenía un plan en marcha y esa misma noche lo pondría en acción.

—Gracias alcornoque—Dijo Hiruma con una de sus características sonrisas diabólicas que expresó mientras se iba, provocando miedo en Sena.

—Dios mío ¿qué he hecho? Mamori-neechan, cuídate—Dijo Sena muy preocupado por su amiga de la infancia.

Ya era muy de noche y Mamori aún seguía en el instituto, se había entretenido limpiando el desorden de sus amigos, los cuales hacían parecer al club de fútbol americano como una cantina después de cada entrenamiento. Justo cuando Mamori se iba aun pensado en sus confusos pensamientos, de la nada, apareció Cerberus quitándole su mochila de las manos.

—¡Cerberus! ¡ven aquí! ¡necesito eso!—Gritó Mamori mientras perseguía al perro.

Ella corría detrás de él, hasta que la llevó a un pequeño armario de conserje donde había instrumentos de limpieza y una caja, Mamori la abrió y se sorprendió mucho de su contenido, la caja contenía adornos, guirnaldas, unas velas, un mantel, cubiertos, lo que provocaba que pesara mucho, eso era lo que se necesitaba para hacer algo así como una cena romántica.

—¿Te gusta?—Preguntó una voz desde un rincón del pequeño cuarto mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¡espera! ¡Hi-Hiruma-kun!—Dijo sorprendida la ex-manager.

—Sí, soy yo, tengo algo que decirte.

—Lo siento, ya es muy tarde, mis padres deben estar preocupados—Dijo Mamori mientras intentaba salir del lugar, pero Hiruma la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

—¡Joder! ¡Escucha lo que te tengo que decir!—Gritó Hiruma desesperado.

Mamori se quedó con cara de pocos amigos.

—Po-porfavor—Le rogó Hiruma a la castaña.

—Está bien—Accedió Mamori.

Hiruma le contó que llego al club de fútbol americano antes de tiempo, porque tenía que arreglar unos asuntos y tragarse su jodido orgullo por primera vez en su maldita vida, pero que cuando llegó Aya estaba adentro del club, el rubio intento sacarla, pero ella se resistía, discutieron y ella se abalanzó hacia él a propósito besándolo, justo cuando Mamori había aparecido en escena. Hiruma también le conto que él había planeado usar lo que estaba en la caja para decirle a Mamori que… ahí Hiruma se detuvo en seco.

—¿Para decirme qué, Hiruma-kun?—Preguntó Mamori.

—Más bien para hacer algo…—Dijo Hiruma sonrojado.

-—¿Hacer qué?—Siguió insistiendo Mamori.

—Hacer esto—Hiruma se armó de valor y besó a Mamori.

Ese tan anhelado beso por parte de ambos, Mamori pudo sentir el sabor a menta y café de los labios de Hiruma, los labios del muchacho de ojos verdes eran delicados, suaves y fríos, como si nadie los hubiera besado en mucho tiempo. Hiruma, por su parte, pudo percibir el sabor a pasteles de crema de los labios de la castaña, sus labios eran suaves, tersos, cálidos, en otras palabras, eran deliciosos, pero se sentían como si nunca los hubieran besado en toda su vida. Ambos jóvenes se sentían en el paraíso, simplemente no podían despejarse, así que, ese beso fue muy largo, solo se separaron cuando sintieron que ya no podían respirar. Después de un par de minutos, cuando recuperaron el aire, hablaron.

—¿E- es…esto era lo que querías hacer?—Preguntó Mamori.

—Sí, no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo, maldita ex-manager, yo siento mucho por ti, yo…yo… ¡TE AMO! y quisiera sentir tus labios junto a los míos cada día.

—¡Hiruma-kun!—Dijo Mamori sorprendida abalanzándose hacia su ahora novio, besándolo. Lo cual, era, después de todo lo que más amaba hacer en toda su vida.

**_-EXTRA-_**

—Por cierto, ¿de qué discutiste con Aya-san?—Preguntó Mamori al día siguiente.

—Ella dijo que tú eras una… una ofrecida y que no eras digna de mi amor, lo cual me enojo mucho y le dije que… Que era una… zorra—Respondió Hiruma algo sonrojado, y Mamori le dio un beso feliz de que Hiruma la amara tanto como ella a él.

.

.

**AUTORA:** Atsuko Anami

**TEMA:** Besos

.

.

Este es el segundo shot de la recopilación de "Fanfiction/Hirumamo-Fans lectoras y autoras" con motivo del primer aniversario del grupo.

¡Próximo viernes tercer one-shot! ¡_"Ahora o nunca"_ de **_Rei sama18_**! ¡Ya-ha!


	3. Es ahora o nunca

**_Tema: _**_Confesión_

**Aviso de la autora: **_Fic visto desde el punto de vista de Mamori._

**-Es ahora o nunca-**

Nunca nos damos cuenta de lo que perdemos por nuestra tozudez, yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde y por eso lo que perdí no volveré a tenerlo, aunque últimamente, desde que empecé la universidad, solo he podido pensar en eso.

Una imagen viene a mi cabeza sin siquiera darme cuenta, es él de nuevo, él y solamente él. Aún recuerdo su cabello rubio, y sus pendientes tintineando cuando camina, tan brillantes como el mismo astro al contacto con la luz, sus orejas puntiagudas, su sonrisa burlona y su mirada penetrante, no he podido olvidarlas desde que lo vi alejarse de deimon para siempre, desde que noté como algo se rompía entre nosotros.

Nunca se lo dije, tampoco me di cuenta de lo que sentía hasta que fue demasiado tarde, pero aunque estemos en la misma universidad ya ni siquiera me mira y eso me duele, su indiferencia después de tantos momentos en el club de americano me duele tanto que taladra mi corazón, pero ahora no hay nada que hacer, y yo lo sé mejor que nadie.

Miro al cielo con los ojos entrecerrados, hoy hace un día hermoso para salir, como bien me había dicho Suzuna, pero la rechacé por hacer varios recados en la universidad, nunca me había fijado pero él tenía razón, tal vez soy demasiado responsable, una maldita mamá gallina que no piensa nunca en sí misma.

Sonrío ante mis propias palabras, si en el pasado me hubieran dicho que acabaría dándole la razón en algo al demonio de Deimon estoy segura que los habría reprendido a todos por decir esa sarta de tonterías.

Tal vez tendría que hacer algo temerario de vez en cuando, como cuando él hacía una de sus tonterías, aunque para ser sincera, no soy muy buena en esas cosas.

Alzo mi cabeza un poco al oír demasiadas voces delante de mí, en teoría no debería haber nadie aquí, teniendo en cuenta que hoy es un día festivo. Mis ojos se abren a más no poder al observar a las personas que vienen distraídas hacia mí y solo una expresión vaga viene a mi cabeza _"¡Oh no!"_

Jugadores del equipo de amefuto de la universidad vienen por el mismo camino que yo en dirección contraria, debería haberme imaginado que esto sería posible. Ni siquiera miro si él está entre ellos, la simple idea de encontrarlo de nuevo sin que me dirija una sola palabra me horroriza y no puedo evitar mirar a todas partes para ver donde esconderme hasta que una pequeña valla llama mi atención.

Es una pequeña valla decorativa negra de la que yo misma me he quejado en varias ocasiones, una valla muy fácil de saltar y que si no recuerdo mal conecta con un pequeño parque, aunque está unos metros más bajo que mi camino y no me gustaría caerme por ahí.

La risa socarrona de Hiruma aparece como por arte de magia en medio de mi mente junto con su voz, al final mi madre tenía razón, me estoy volviendo completamente loca.

—_¿Ni siquiera vas a poder saltar esa pequeña valla? ¡por favor maldita manager! ni siquiera puedes hacerte daño con la caída que hay desde ella_—Empieza la voz de mi cabeza—_¿O es que quieres verme? kekeke_

Los colores suben a mi rostro haciendo que sienta las mejillas calientes. Pero sí, seguramente él diría eso en una situación como esta y no estoy dispuesta a que la voz de Hiruma tenga razón.

Sin fijarme bien en lo que hago y sin pensar en que saltar una vallita no es lo más cómodo del mundo cuando vas embutida en una falda vaquera, paso las piernas al otro lado de la valla y me siento encima de ella mientras miro de reojo a los jugadores del equipo de americano. Hace un rato que están parados burlándose unos de otros mientras ríen sin parar sobre algo que hizo Cerberos en la práctica.

Tiro el bolso al suelo mientras sigo mirando a los jugadores, pero él parece no estar entre ellos. Me giró para realizar la maniobra para caer en el césped, no es una caída muy espectacular pero una mala postura me podría provocar como poco un esguince. La risita ladina de Hiruma vuelve a aparecer en mi mente y no puedo más que molestarme conmigo misma por tenerlo en mi cabeza de forma constante.

—¡¿Pero qué mierdas?!—Oigo justo debajo de mí.

Mi cuerpo se paraliza de forma casi automática al escuchar la voz que parece venir desde el suelo, aunque en ese momento rezo para que solo sea producto de mi imaginación porque suena casi igual que…

—Hi… ¡Hiruma-kun!—Grito justo al mirar hacia abajo.

Y ahí está él, tumbado sobre el verde césped, con los pantalones de la práctica puestos y una camisa con el número 1 en el pecho. La única diferencia con la imagen de mi memoria es que lleva colores diferentes a los de Deimon, una gama de grises oscuros y rojo fuego, los colores de los Wizards, el equipo de la universidad. Su bolsa de armas está justo a su lado, junto a una botella de agua fría, en ese aspecto nunca cambiará, esa bolsa lo acompañará hasta la muerte.

Pero la verdad, en lo único que puedo fijarme es en su rostro, hay algo que me choca aún más que el habérmelo encontrado, él parece aún más sorprendido que yo, aunque claro, encontrarse a una alumna modelo como yo saltando una valla para ir a parar a un parque común a la universidad… no tiene que ser muy normal, me siento estúpida y aún más cuando me doy cuenta de que sigo colgada en la misma posición desde lo que a mí me parecen horas.

El rostro de Hiruma parece relajarse al descubrir el creciente sonrojo que seguramente debo haber mostrado en mis blancas mejillas y esa sonrisa que tanto echaba de menos vuelve a aparecer en su semblante, junto a esa burla en su mirada… _"¡Dios como lo odio!"_ eso es lo que pienso, pero la realidad es otra muy distinta, lo amo.

—Bonita vista, pero prefiero las negras maldita manager—Menciona él de repente.

—¿Las…—Comienzo a repetir—…negras?

Entonces me doy cuenta…

—_¡La falda!_—Grito en mi cabeza.

No me había dado cuenta de lo más obvio: colgada como estoy en la valla, con una posición no muy cómoda, con él tumbado en el césped debajo de mí y rematando con la maravillosa idea de ponerme una minifalda vaquera hoy…

Empiezo a juntar todo en mi cabeza y mientras noto mis mejillas cada vez más calientes, me cubro con una mano lo que puedo, aunque pierdo el equilibrio y lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver son los ojos de Hiruma abiertos de par en par.

Me molesta un poco la rodilla, pero para lo que podía haber pasado me parece impresionante que solo sea eso. Con los ojos aun cerrados noto que parte de mi cuerpo ha caído en algo blando y caliente y lo que parece un brazo toca mi pierna.

—_¡Oh no! ¡No puede ser!_—Pienso.

Algo se mueve debajo de mí y aprieta mi pecho empujándolo, lo que me hace abrir los ojos de un plumazo, sintiendo claramente los cinco dedos en un lugar en el que no debían estar. Empujo el suelo con las manos para incorporarme un poco y entonces lo veo claramente.

—No puedo respirar maldita manager—Dice la persona debajo de mí.

Mis ojos se abren como platos al ver el rostro del mismísimo demonio debajo de mi pecho y sobretodo al sentir que esa mano en mi pecho lo aprieta aun más. Ni siquiera puedo decir una palabra coherente, solamente balbuceo cosas sin sentido mientras me incorporo para dejarlo respirar.

—¡Pervertido!—Grito a más no poder.

—¿Qué?—Pregunta él aburrido.

Me separo de él incorporándome un poco mientras me siento en el césped tapando mi pecho con los brazos intentando protegerlo de ese demonio pervertido que estaba hacía pocos segundos debajo de mí, no es que mis pechos fueran a encoger porque él los hubiera tocado pero... ¡Que demonios! ¡Los ha tocado y punto!

—Oye maldita manager, yo estaba aquí tumbado tranquilamente, la única maldita pervertida que puede haber aquí eres tú que te has lanzado encima de mí como si fuera un colchón hinchable—Dice él claramente molesto por mi acusación.

—¿Yo? ¡Tu eres el que ha tocado mi cuerpo como si nada!—Contesto yo.

—¡Me estabas ahogando! ¡Solo te estaba quitando para poder respirar! ¿O tal vez tú querías que te tocara maldita manager?—Sonrie de nuevo.

Al ver esa sonrisa no aguanto más y solo necesito unas milésimas de segundo para estallar en una de nuestras peleas, no sabía como las echaba de menos, lo único que me faltaba era mi escoba.

El móvil de Hiruma empieza a sonar en medio de nuestra batalla verbal y segundos después lo agarra aun con esa sonrisa socarrona en los labios dirigida a mí ¿eso significaba que iba a seguir molestándome después de colgar?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es que no podéis hacer nada sin mi malditos idiotas?!—Exclamó él de repente—Ya voy, no se os ocurra moveros del club.

Siento un movimiento a mi lado y sin mediar palabra Hiruma me deja completamente sola, ahí está de nuevo su indiferencia, esa que me duele hasta la médula. Un ligero escozor en mi rodilla me hace darme cuenta de que algo no va bien, así que extiendo las piernas en el suelo para ver como mi rodilla derecha sangra, sin duda alguna, debido a la caída.

—Necesito una tirita—Digo en voz baja para mí misma.

Suspiro mientras busco en mi bolso alguna tirita que pueda usar para mi pierna hasta que encuentre algo mejor para curarme apropiadamente, pero no me queda ninguna y eso es raro en mí, tal vez últimamente tengo menos suerte de la que necesito.

Tiro mi cuerpo para atrás agotada por todas las cosas que me han pasado últimamente, ninguna de ellas buena desde mi ingreso en la universidad, tal vez espero que una cosa buena pueda ocurrirme tumbada en medio del parque, pero seguramente mi desgracia podría aumentar más si ahora mismo enchufaran el sistema de riego del césped.

—_¡Bien Mamori! ¡Aún puedes ser más positiva! ¡Vamos!_—Pienso.

Con las manos tapando mi cara del molesto Sol un pensamiento empieza a rondar mi cabeza y es que soy una tonta. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que todo volvería a ser igual con Hiruma, parecía que en ese momento éramos los mismos que en deimon, pero me equivoqué. Ya no soy capaz de averiguar lo que piensa, ni tampoco puedo estar cerca de él sin sentirme una tonta muchacha enamorada. Soy un desastre.

—Siempre haces lo que te da la gana Hiruma-kun…—Me atrevo a decir en un suspiro.

—Bueno, tu no te quedas atrás maldita manager, pero tumbarte ahí no te ayudará a que se te cure la rodilla.

La voz de Hiruma me saca de mi trance sorprendiéndome de sobremanera. Me llego a preguntar varias veces si es una alucinación pero me parece muy real el Hiruma que veo ahora, con esa sonrisa burlona, la botella de agua helada apoyada en la pierna y su bolsa de armas en el hombro.

—¿Hi…Hiruma-kun?—Pregunto aun sumergida en mi pequeño trance.

—¿Quién más iba a ser? ¿el lobo feroz?—Responde él con tono burlón.

Hiruma comienza a arrodillarse a mi altura y abre la botella de agua, vertiendo un poco del líquido sobre la herida de mi rodilla y haciendo que la aparte enseguida con la cara encendida como una bombilla roja debido a la sorpresa ¿Quería ayudarme?

—¡Esp… espera! ¿Qué… qué hac…?

—Estate quieta maldita manager o te abandonaré aquí.

Ni siquiera puedo preguntar lo que me ronda por la cabeza debido a su interrupción pero no me importa, aun siento mis mejillas calientes y mi cabeza da vueltas. Definitivamente ya no sé tratar con él o tal vez he perdido un poco la práctica.

—Ya no soy tu maldita mánager…—Digo al recordar como aun me llama de ese modo.

Ni siquiera me responde, pero he visto perfectamente como sus labios se han curvado en una sonrisa, se vuelve a burlar de mí, sabe que siempre me ha molestado que no me llame por mi nombre como hace todo el mundo.

Veo como Hiruma abre su bolso de armas para sacar de uno de los bolsillos una botella de agua oxigenada y una tirita que me coloca cuidadosamente sobre la herida. Esto me recuerda a la death march solo que esta vez las tornas han cambiado.

—¡Maldita sea!—Lo oigo exclamar al ver como la tirita se le resiste.

Al parecer no se le da muy bien lo de curar a la gente, me pregunto si soy la primera persona en recibir los cuidados del demonio y eso sin proponérmelo me hace sonreír, por tonto que parezca me hace sentir especial.

—Supongo que con esto es suficiente.

Mi corazón da un vuelco al oír esas palabras, me acaba de sacar de mi ensimismamiento. Lo veo guardar el agua oxigenada en la mochila de las armas y eso me alarma, va a volver a irse, va a desaparecer de nuevo.

—_No Mamori, no va a desaparecer, va a ignorarte de nuevo_—Me digo a mi misma en mi mente.

Todo va a cámara lenta a mi alrededor y mi corazón bombea sangre a una velocidad casi vertiginosa. Una parte de mí misma pide a gritos que no se vaya, pero en otra parte está mi orgullo y no sé que sandeces se inventa para dejarlo marchar.

Mis ojos se encuentran de repente con esos orbes verdes que reconozco como suyos y la parte que pide a gritos que lo retenga de cualquier manera comienza a ganar la partida hasta que toma el control por completo.

—_Es ahora o nunca_—Escucho decir a la voz de mi cabeza.

Mi cuerpo se mueve solo, no puedo controlar bien lo que hago, pero solo atino a saber que he agarrado su rostro y me he lanzado a sus labios como si estuviera esperando este momento toda mi vida, y en parte, he esperado mucho tiempo.

Sus labios son cálidos y más suaves de lo que yo imaginaba teniendo en cuenta las horas que está entrenando con ese Sol abrasador y la fricción del aire. Siento un pequeño mordisco en mi labio inferior así que separo un poco los labios y noto como coloca su mano detrás de mi cuello empujándome a profundizar el beso. Percibo algo húmedo en el interior de mi boca, tal vez ¡¿su lengua?!

El beso se está volviendo cada vez más salvaje y puedo asegurar que me estoy quedando sin aire así que me separo un poco todavía controlada más por la parte que ama a este demonio egoísta que por la de la alumna ejemplar.

Oigo su agitada respiración mientras intento normalizar la mía propia y no puedo evitar sonreír mientras me acerco a su rostro y coloco mi frente piel con piel con la suya cerrando los ojos en un intento de sentir el calor que desprende el cuerpo a mi lado .

—Te amo Hiruma-kun…—Digo sin darme cuenta.

Siento como el cuerpo de Hiruma se estremece ante mis palabras y mis ojos se abren a más no poder al darme cuenta de lo que acabo de decir. Lo noto, noto como mi cuerpo comienza a sumergirse en una ola de pánico ante lo que acabo de hacer.

—_¡Oh no! ¡¿Me acabo de confesar a Hiruma-kun?!_—Grito internamente.

Comienzo a balbucear cosas sin sentido mientras me alejo de él poco a poco hasta que me levanto agarrando mi bolso y huyendo como si acabara de venderle mi alma al demonio, o en mi caso, algo mucho peor, acabo de descubrirme ante el demonio. Mi mayor secreto ha sido expuesto.

Corro hasta que pienso que estoy lo suficientemente lejos como para haberlo perdido en mi carrera y apoyo la espalda en un árbol para intentar normalizar mi respiración. Acabo de firmar mi sentencia de muerte confesándome a ese demonio y sin embargo siento lo que había estado esperando durante estos dos meses, siento que me he quitado un peso de encima, que por fin he expresado lo que siento.

Un ruido a mi derecha me saca de mi ensimismamiento y unos orbes verdes me observan desde esa posición. Es él. Intento escaparme de nuevo pero no sé como acabo atrapada entre sus brazos y el árbol donde estaba apoyada.

Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, tengo que ser responsable de mis actos aunque eso acarree cientos de sus burlas y además… estoy atrapada así que ¿acaso tengo otra salida a parte de enfrentarlo?

Levanto mi rostro mirándolo directamente a los ojos como si estuviera en medio de una de nuestras peleas, demostrándole que no voy a dejarme vencer tan fácilmente, pero él responde ante mi valentía momentánea con una de sus mayores sonrisas demoníacas.

—Vaya, no sé si tomarme esa maldita mirada como una advertencia…—Dice Hiruma aun con ese tonito irónico y molesto.

—Tómatela como quieras—Respondo sin apartar la mirada un ápice.

No voy a dejarme hundir por él, no voy a flaquear ahora que sabe lo único turbio que llevo escondiéndole todo este tiempo, no voy a dejarlo vencer, no hoy.

—Intercambio de información maldita manager—Lo oigo decir.

En medio de mi discursito mental conmigo misma me parece oír unas palabras que no tienen sentido en medio de esta conversación.

—¿Qué?—Pregunto sin comprender bien de qué me está hablando.

—Tú me has dicho tu mayor secreto y yo estoy dispuesto a intercambiar tu valiosa información por algo que te aseguro que te interesa saber.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorre mi columna al fijarme mejor en la gran sonrisa que se acaba de formar en la comisura de sus labios y por un momento pienso que he vuelto a recuperar mi capacidad de leer a través de su mirada y sus caras de póker. Está confiado, sabe que va a ganar, pero no entiendo el porqué, tal vez porque ahora me tiene entre sus garras o no sé, no estoy segura de lo que está pasando por su mente en este instante.

—¿Hay trato?—Pregunta al ver que no respondo.

Muevo lentamente la cabeza asintiendo ante su pregunta sin saber muy bien donde me estoy metiendo, pero no parece haber mala intención en su mirada y eso me tranquiliza un poco, aunque con el demonio nunca se sabe...

—Buena chica…—Veo como sonríe.

Hiruma comienza a acercar su rostro al mío y yo abro los ojos como platos tragando saliva al ver lo cerca que está, aunque observo como su rostro se desvía hacia mi oído derecho a la vez que siento como se acerca a él debido al calor de su aliento pausado chocando contra mi oreja.

—El demonio aleja al ángel de su lado para olvidarla…—Comienza él lentamente—… pero aunque lo intente, el maldito ángel ya ha conseguido enamorar al demonio…

Mis ojos comienzan a escocerme más y más y mi visión se hace cada vez más borrosa debido a las lágrimas que se acumulan en mis ojos.

—¿Lo has entendido maldita novia?—Pregunta él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ni siquiera me da tiempo a contestarle, me lanzo a los brazos de mi demonio en cuanto entiendo por completo sus palabras, su supuesta indiferencia estos dos meses de universidad, en cuanto vuelvo a sentir que todo a mi alrededor vuelve a cobrar sentido.

Mis labios se unen a los suyos en un beso tierno, una caricia completamente distinta a la de nuestro primer encuentro hace unos minutos en el césped del parque, y se ha vuelto de esta manera porque ahora no tengo prisa, porque hemos conseguido confesar aquello que habíamos guardado en nuestros corazones todo este tiempo, a nuestra manera claro, pero es ahora cuando nada me impide estar con él.

Sí, definitivamente después de hoy puedo asegurar que el dicho es cierto, en el amor y en las confesiones, es _ahora o nunca. _

_._

.

.

Autora: **_Rei sama18_**

Este es el Tercer shot de la recopilación de "Fanfiction/Hirumamo-Fans lectoras y autoras" con motivo del primer aniversario del grupo.

¡Próximo viernes cuarto one-shot! ¡_"Flores para el enemigo"_ de _**Robin-chuan**_ ¡Ya-ha!


	4. Flores para el enemigo

**-Flores**** para el enemigo-**

**Esta es una historia ficticia basada en el manga y anime Eyeshield 21 creada por el mangaka japonés Yusuke Murata y el escritor japonés Riichiro Inagaki todos los derechos reservados para estos dos genios que crearon a hiruma yoichi.**

**"Inspirado en el capitulo 241 del manga"**

Un colorido día comenzaba en Deimon, los alumnos del instituto se apresuraban para llegar a tiempo a sus clases, y sin falta, el famoso equipo de futbol americano, los semifinalistas para ir a la Chismas Bowl no podían hacerse esperar después de una inesperada victoria para todos excepto para este grupo de fuertes jugadores, pues una vez más les sonreía la diosa de la fortuna al haber derrotado a los poderosos caballeros blancos de Oujo y por fin estaban a solo un paso de cumplir su sueño. Se encontraban en la frontera de la realidad y veían su sueño solo un poco más cerca para que se convirtiera en realidad.

Mientras tanto, un hombre de despeinados cabellos rubios, arma en mano, se aproximaba con esa singular calma que aparentaba siempre hacia el encuentro de sus compañeros, pero notaba como el camino bajo sus pies se tornaba pesado aun con todas sus estrategias y trucos. Los rivales que habían tenido que enfrentar no habían sido nada en comparación a lo que se cernía sobre él en ese instante. Su preocupado corazón no dejaba de latir tan apresuradamente que llegó a pensar que solo cometiendo un pequeño error, cambiaría su panorama estropeándolo por completo, y el esfuerzo que había hecho todo el equipo no valdría nada, no podía ocultarlo, bien sabía que solo era cuestión de confiarse y no solo era por él, también Kurita saldría herido, Marko y Gaou no serían tan fáciles de derrotar, y sin duda alguna sería una difícil prueba para su querido amigo.

Inmerso en todas las posibilidades que tenía a su alcance para poder derrotarlos, aun no había conseguido llegar a una simple conclusión, tenía que arriesgarse para poder ganar, repitiéndose una y otra vez esa escena en la que indudablemente Gaou destrozaría cada parte de él en el campo de juego, no importaba que estrategia utilizara para intentar vencer, de cualquier forma estaba en manos de su querido amigo.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta la casa club, pero de inmediato regresó a la realidad por esos escandalosos ruidos que sus compañeros se empeñaban a hacer a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, pero lo que acababan de ver sus ojos lo había dejado todavía más aturdido, sin embargo se sentía curioso, ya que frente a él se encontraba ese camión lleno de flores.

En su mente solo había podido llegar a una única conclusión, un estúpido acosador de su maldita manager había llegado al extremo de confesarse con todo un malnacido camión de flores, que por cierto, le estaba arruinado el humor, seguro que armaría una buena guerra contra el que fuera responsable. Cambió el semblante de su rostro, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba manifestando en su interior.

—_¿Por qué?_ _Piensa Hiruma, ¿qué sentido tendría el enfadarse si hay alguien tan imbécil que se le declararía con todo y más de un millar de estúpidas flores?—_Pensó Hiruma.

Ese cambio de humor en él no tenía razón de ser, ¿Por qué ponerse así a menos que ella tuviera una relación con él? pero no había nada, ni uno solo de esos casos, entonces ¿qué era lo que sentía? ¿Por qué de pronto estaba tan enfadado y se sentía tan irritado? algo estaba pasando con él pero… ¿qué era? ¿Es que acaso esa situación realmente le afectaba tanto? es cierto que en innumerables ocasiones había tenido que intervenir entre ella y esa bola de idiotas que no aceptaban un no por respuesta, pero… ¿Por qué? ahora estaba más enfadado que nunca, tratando de olvidar esas tonterías que por un momento estaban nublando su buen juicio para adentrarse y poder tener una mejor conclusión de lo que estaba pasando.

Ya adentro se encontró con sus estúpidos compañeros rodeados por un mar de flores y con esas sonrisas idiotas que no paraban de resonar en sus oídos, y que solo un poco más y por fin le harían perder su cordura.

De inmediato regresó a la normalidad al ver la sonrisa de esa chica, que le hacía perder completamente los estribos, sosteniendo un hermoso ramo de rosas entre sus brazos, acariciándolas con tal dulzura que parecía un hada entre tanto florido adorno.

Una vez más, volvió a la realidad, pensando en el inepto que provoco tales emociones en ella y que seguro destriparía si no salía de inmediato. Notando una vez más ese cambio bipolar dentro de él rápidamente su mente trabajaba para darle un giro a sus expresiones.

—¿Qué es este apestoso infierno de flores? ¿Por fin el maldito gordo se ha muerto por indigestión? —Dijo con el rostro calmado y sus pupilas mirando el montón de flores que lo rodeaba.

Todos se giraron para mirarlo, era obvio que su querido mariscal estaba que echaba humo por la cabeza pero eran lo suficientemente listos como para hacer como si no lo notaran.

—Aún sigo vivo Hiruma—Dijo Kurita muy asustado

—Pero como es que no fuiste tú él..— Mamori preguntó extrañada si él no era el responsable del inusual detalle.

—yo no os enviaría flores maldita manager—notó el desconcierto en su mirada como si hubiera arruinando completamente la felicidad que hace unos momentos manifestaba.

—Ya veo…—estaba tan triste por saber que él no había sido, que sus ojos no podían disimular sus pensamientos, tomó ssu escoba y se dispuso a limpiar como queriendo apaciguar la nostalgia que ese tonto le había causado.

—¿Alguien podría firmar la entrega? por favor—el repartidor le entrega la orden de envió a Hiruma

—¿quién habrá enviado estas jodidas flores?—Hiruma furioso por la reacción de la manager ¿Qué esperaba? Acaso era muy importante para ella.

Un poco más serio y con el papel de entrega entre las manos notó que el que envió tan excéntrico regalo era ese rival en el que tanto había estado pensando, con una disimulada risa firmó la entrega y muy dentro de él está ese sospecho sentimiento que antes había manifestado, casi como si jamás hubiera existido desapareció. Miró a su manager desde lejos, la notaba decaída como si realmente le importara mucho que él no hubiera sido el responsable de tales presentes ¿es que tan importante era para ella?

.

.

Después del alboroto que armó la carta dirigida para Sena de parte de la manager de Hakushuu, nadie sabía exactamente qué hacer con esas flores, Hiruma les dejó hacer lo que quisieran con ellas mientras que las sacaran del club lo antes posible, una sutil indirecta para la dulce Mamori. Todos estaban muy alegres pues llevarías consigo grandes ramos de flores en especial Suzuna que era una fanática de las flores, sabía todo lo que se refería a ellas y sin querer comenzó una inusual conversación para los Devil Bats.

—¿Sabíais que las flores tienen un significado e inclusive pueden ligarse a la personalidad de una persona?—Comentó la joven Suzuna alegremente a sus compañeros mientras que unos aún están recogiendo el desorden que habían dejado esos arreglos.

—¿A qué te refieres Suzuna-chan?—Decía un confundido Sena.

—Es muy fácil, resulta que para cada persona hay una flor que la definiría.

Todos curiosos por cada palabra que pronunciaba ponían atención, inclusive el lobo solitario que se alojaba hasta en lo más recóndito de la sala escuchando todo lo que decían…

—Suzuna, yo quiero saber que flor sería—Dijo Musashi

A la legua se notaba que Musashi tramaba algo, pues antes de proponerle a la chica que le dijera que clase de flor sería él ya se veían las intenciones que tenía. En el fondo sus inquisidores ojos lo miraban con una cara de _"¿a dónde quieres llegar jodido viejo?"_

—Muy bien Musashi-san, déjame pensar—pensó Suzuna—¡Ya sé! Tú serias como la Azalea—Respondió la chica.

—¿en serio? ¿Y qué significa ser como la Azalea?

—La azalea corresponde a un carácter templado, firme, la misma firmeza con la que actúas tú Musashi-san, creo que por eso es la flor que más adapta a ti –Contestó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Desde el fondo se escucha un leve chasquido de lengua acompañado por una cara de burla.

—Vaya, ¿y qué me dices de Kurita?

-Ummmm… él seguro que sería la Begonia, le dan significado de Nobleza y Honestidad de su amistad, así que le vendría de perlas a Kurita.

—¡Yo también quiero saber Suzuna!–Exclamó un inquieto monta.

—La Petunia sin duda, está caracterizada por las travesuras, es como hablar de alguien que no sabe hacer otra cosa que tonterías.

—Eso te lo acabas de inventar ¿verdad? ¿Cómo es posible que te sepas tantos significados de flores?-Cuestionó el ofuscado chico encarándose hacia la chica y siendo detenido por el intrépido Running back.

—No me importa que no me creas—Dijo sacándole la lengua-

—Está bien, ahora nosotros, más vale que seas buena- Los tres hermanos hacen su aparición tratando de intimidarla.

—Brabucones, vosotros seriáis… creo que Jumonji sería Sauco, el apoyo y constancia; Tougano Dalia, Cariño y Armonía; y por último, Kuroki el Geranio, Espontaneidad e inmadurez en sus acciones.

—Haaa Haaaah Haaaaaaaaah

—Esta mocosa nos está timando—Dijo Kuroki

—¡Ya dejadla en paz! Vosotros le habéis preguntado—un calmado Yukimitsu defendía a la patinadora.

—¿Tú también quieres saber Yuki?—Preguntó la muchacha.

—No me importaría—Dijo yulimitsu con risa nerviosa—Está bien, ¿cuál sería yo?

—Flor de Iris, así como en el equipo, en tu vida, también eres la última esperanza.

—Eso es muy bueno, gracias Suzuna—Los tres hermanos miran con desaprobación y enfurecidos

—¿Qué tal tu Komosubi? ¿también quieres saber?

—MSIIIMSII—Respondió el chico en lenguaje de los poderosos.

—Serías una Rosa sin espinas, es la valentía, actuar con seguridad…

—A ver mi querida hermanita, ¡¿qué sería yo?! –interrumpió, como siempre el hiperactivo Natsuhiko.

—Desesperado hermano, serías una Hortensia, así como en tu mundo de fantasía en el real eres igual de caprichoso –En un rincón se pone girar por el desprecio de su pequeña hermana con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Aun nos faltan tres personas ¿qué tal si empiezas por sena?—Expresó el pateador a la joven.

—No sé… tal vez el seria… ummm…—Un poco sonrojada miró a su alrededor y se centró en una flor, la flor que tanto ansiaba decir—Serías un Tulipán, significa aprender de tus errores—Contestó por fin la patinadora absolutamente roja.

Mientras, en aquel lugar lúgubre, se escuchaba el característico sonido de las páginas de su inigualable libreta del mal y esa inconfundible risa macabra.

—Esperad, aún falta Mamori-san—Un desesperado monta quería saber que sería su hermosa chica de ensueño.

—Pero Mamori ni siquiera está aquí, aún sigue repartiendo flores a los profesores—Exclamó.

—Por favor…—Rogó Monta.

—Está bien, déjame pensar que se identificaría con ella, ¡sí claro! Es tan obvio… ¡El Jazmín Blanco! Amabilidad y Bondad que soportan las diferentes pasiones, se acomodan a todos los gustos y dan valor a todos los entendimientos, se mortifican por servir, y se callan para oír; jamás hieren, nada afectan y nunca ofenden: su mérito es un don del cielo.

Todos quedan pasmados es como si la estuviera describiendo esa era sin duda su dulce manager nada la describiría mejor.

En su lúgubre esquina se hunde en sus pensamientos recuerda las palabras que dijo Suzuna amabilidad, bondad hasta la palabra cielo concuerda perfectamente con su personalidad (así o más perfecta)

—Sin duda es como si estuvieras hablando de ella, pero me pregunto que será nuestro capitán…

Hiruma regresó de sus pensamientos con un extraño brillo en su mirada y los chicos atentos a escuchar la declaración de la patinadora.

—Me pregunto que será bueno… hay varias… creo que puede ser el Narciso, es el orgullo y el egois…—miró a los chicos con un aspecto de temor y miedo y dio la vuelta para encontrase con una feroz mirada desde el fondo de la casa club—¡Tal vez no! Creo que queda más la amarilis, son la encarnación de las ganas de ganar—Determinó una asustadiza Suzuna.

Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió asustando a más de uno. La linda Mamori apareció después de un buen rato ausente preguntándose por qué todos estaban tan serios. De pronto, el comándate del infierno se levantó y les anunció que era hora de irse, pues un rato más y Sena tendría una cita a la que debería asistir a toda costa.

Mamori llevaba unos ramos de flores muy pesados entre las manos y los caballerosos Sena y Monta decidieron ayudarla a llevarlos hasta su casa, después de todo Mamori era también una fanática más de las flores.

Mientras todos se retiraban, el malhumorado Quarterback se fijó solo en una flor esa que no podía sacar de sus pensamientos desde que empezó esa estúpida conversación. Él hizo su tarea y se puso a investigar por sí mismo, y vaya si lo que encontró le serviría de mucho, al igual que lo dejó desconcertado, tal vez la única flor que lo identificaba más que el narci….. no, no ese no, la amarilis era esa...

Tomándola entre sus manos miró a su al rededor rectificando que no hubiera nadie que pudiera ver ese bochornoso momento.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo sorprendió dejando a un Hiruma petrificado en su lugar y a una anonadada Suzuna, que acababa de entrar por la puerta, intercambiando miradas con el demonio. Mirándose fijamente el uno al otro sin pensarlo, Suzuna posó su mirada en lo que estaba agarrando Hiruma sin parpadear. Un sonrojo se empezó a apoderar de sus mejillas y su antenita detectora de romance comenzó a descontrolarse por completo.

—Eso es… antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo, Hiruma cubrió su boca con la otra mano y la encañonó con una de sus preciadas armas mirándola con una expresión sería que mataría a cualquiera de solo un vistazo.

—Así que tulipán ¿eh?—la miró aún más de cerca.

Suzuna por su parte estaba a punto de desmallarse preguntándose qué significaba todo eso adónde quería llegar él.

—Declaración de amor es lo que significa el tulipán ¿no es así…?—Suzuna más roja que un tomate no puede mentirle, era más que obvia por su reacción.

—Lo sabías ¿verdad? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Me amenazaras?—Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos amenazando con desbordarse.

—Te propongo un trato… yo lo olvidaré lo del tulipán si tú también pierdes la memoria sobre esto.

Hiruma y su confianza no le podrían fallar, después de todo, aunque no lo pareciera, tal vez él era el más nervioso de los dos porque se revelara su obscuro secreto.

—Hecho. No le diré nada a nadie—Suzuna lo vio dirigirse a la salida con sus flores dentro de su maleta así nadie se daría cuenta—Por cierto You-nii… sabes lo que significan ¿no? esas flores son…

—Creí que perderías la memoria—Le dijo con una tenebrosa voz.

—Claro, no vi nada

Una vez Hiruma se había ido ya, un poco más calmada no pudo evitar pensar en lo que acababan de ver sus ojos, estaba más feliz que nadie, quién diría que en leguaje de las flores Hiruma sería más sincero y reconocería algo que ni golpeándolo hasta la muerte afirmaría, daba vueltas de gusto en todo el club por su maravilloso descubrimiento y pensaba en lo afortunada que era Mamori.

—Lilas, el nacimiento del amor—Dijo Suzuna con una sonrisilla traviesa—Deberías ser un poco más sincero You-nii… y yo un poco más valiente.

El pateador mientras tanto miraba como se alejaba ese necio demonio.

—Solo un poco más y Hiruma…—Decía su inseparable amigo desde la esquina de la casa club— Este es solo el principio…

.

.

Dedicado al Aniversario Primer Aniversario de "Fanfiction HiruMamo- Fan, Lectoras y Autoras"

**Tema**: Flores

**Autora**: _**Robin-chuan**_

.

Este es el Cuarto shot de la recopilación de "Fanfiction/Hirumamo-Fans lectoras y autoras" con motivo del primer aniversario del grupo.

¡Próximo viernes quinto y último one-sho del aniversariot! ¡_"No es una excusa" _de _**Kyrie Hawktem**_! ¡Ya-ha!


	5. No es una excusa

**¡Hola chicas! Este one-shot pertenece a la actividad del grupo HiruMamo en Facebook tanto por el mes de nuestra pareja como el gran aniversario del grupo. Si quieren unirse—háganlo rápido—encontraran el link al final del shot.**

—**Diálogos—**

_**Pensamientos**_

_**Notas**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Yusuke Murata y Riichigo Inagaki del anime/manga Eyeshield 21.**

**No es una excusa**

Bitácora del equipo:

Día: 14 de Marzo 15:30 horas.

Sin incidentes en la cancha de entrenamiento…

Escribió la castaña manager en su libreta de reportes sobre el equipo Deimon, remarcando las palabras "_sin incidentes" _ en el proceso. Aquel mes empezaba muy tranquilo…cuando semanas atrás creyó se desataría el mismísimo Armagedón… después de todo fue el mes de Febrero, el mes del amor…mes que cierta persona odiaba hasta el rincón más lejano del averno y que de ser posible le causaría cáncer.

Suspiro y dejo caer la libreta en sus piernas, su cabeza—en un movimiento cansado—cayo en su hombro izquierdo, cerró los ojos e inhaló cuanto aire pudo mientras su mente comenzaba a procesar recuerdos del mes pasado…

.

.

—**Flash back—**

—¡Anezaki-sempai! Por favor reciba esto de mi parte**—**

—Mamori-san ¿serias mi Valentín este día?

—Anezaki-san ¡He sido flechado por Cupido!

—¡ANEZAKI!

Ese día ni siquiera se apareció después del almuerzo para finalizar las clases, mucho menos al entrenamiento. Fue directo a casa esquivando como pudo—y con ayuda de Cerberos—a cientos de admiradores, casi volando hacia la estación de trenes para desaparecer en una maniobra que un espía entrenado envidiaría hasta los huesos. Abrió la puerta, saludo a su madre fugazmente y se adentro en su santuario para relajar su cabeza.

¿Era el mes del amor? ¿El del acoso? ¿O quizá el de los gritos? ¿Todos? ¡Quién sabe!

Lo único que sabía era que su cabeza era un lio, dolía y zumbaba. Su mochila estaba repleta de regalos: peluches muy lindos, otros grotescos, grandes y pequeños, flores hermosas y unas un poco maltratadas debido a su gran escapada. Pero sobretodo: chocolates; chocolates por montones.

_Quizá a Kurita y Komosubi les guste que les regale unos chocolates extra._

Al menos había algo que rescato el día, había dejado regalos para todos los chicos en el club; incluso Cerberos y el entrenador Doburoku habían tenido los suyos. En su mayoría chocolates y bombones…excepto uno. Ese regalo que no se había atrevido entregar…ese regalo en el que había algo más que chocolates sin azúcar…ese regalo que traía consigo una carta que escribió en un momento de mera melancolía. Cierta carta que Suzuna había leído por mera equivocación y que había convencido de entregársela… una carta de amor para Hiruma Youichi. Después de todo, este sería el último San Valentín que celebraría en Deimon como parte del equipo…

¿Qué había escrito ahí?

Muchas y pocas cosas.

Entradas y salidas.

Saludos y despedidas.

Una declaración de amor y un jamás te molestaré con esto otra vez.

_Su cara se volvió cenicienta._

Por algún milagro al día siguiente él no mencionó nada y ella tampoco, incluso los días en que se quedaban solos el único tema que salía a la luz era el universidades y exámenes… sin embargo Suzuna había dicho algo una tarde después.

_Él sonrió cuando la vio_.

No fue una sonrisa torcida marca Hiruma Youichi, no, fue una distinta…tan diferente que no se le habría podido clasificar como tal de no ser por la mirada de halcón de la patinadora. Sus ojos soltaron un ligero brillo, su garganta emitió un sutil gruñido de satisfacción y sus labios se elevaron un poco hacia arriba…Una lastima que sólo la chica animadora pudo ser testigo de semejante acontecimiento.

_Una sonrisa y chispa que sólo se ve cada mil años_

Habia dicho ella.

Quizá exageraba…sí, algo muy propio de ella.

Ha pasado ya varias semanas de ese hecho y no había sucedido nada fuera de lo normal, nada. Eso la ponía nerviosa y con pocos ánimos, ánimos que comenzaron a transformarse en pavor días después.

Hace apenas dos días, Suzuna había estado alardeando algo sobre el _Día Blanco_ y que le daría algo muy lindo a Sena, pero fue peor cuando comentó inocentemente ese detalle a Hiruma.

Una pesadilla.

—**Fin del Flash back—**

Abrió los ojos y bostezó

—Hey, jodida manager ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas dormir—la castaña se sobresaltó al sentir el aliento fresco del capitán en su oído, lo normal era estremecerse—kekekeke.

—Si estas buscando molestarme…hoy no—respondió ella en un soplido.

Desde la fecha de la carta hacia acá, el rubio había aprovechado cada oportunidad para hacerla sonrojarse, trabarse, molestarla sin sentido o dejarla sin palabras. Eso sin duda se hizo más frecuente los últimos días…contando bien Hiruma hacia que Mamori se sonrojara un promedio de siete veces. En su retorcido interior era muy divertido verla tartamudear, después de todo, había leído la jodida carta.

En un inicio podría decir que lo esperaba; pero nunca de esa forma. Lo que ella escribió sin duda no lo esperaba, en la carta sonaba molesta, furiosa y en la última parte sonaba triste. Si no fuera por su jodida caligrafía perfecta juraría que la había escrito otra persona, porque sin duda esa no era la Mamori que él conocía, nunca. La carta no la había visto nadie más, absolutamente nadie. Y odiaba el jodido calor que sentía cada vez que recordaba lo que ella había escrito…mierda cada vez que la veía el jodido calor se hacía presente.

Era una molestia, como ella había dicho en su carta.

Pero… _ella no era una molestia._

—Me duele la cabeza—comentó la chica—iré al club a tomar un poco de aire freso.

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó.

—Haz lo que quieras—respondió—pero te quedarás un jodido tiempo extra—agregó—tengo cosas que hacer. Tú igual.

La miro de lado.

Se mordió el labio y se limitó a asentir con la mirada perdida en algo que parecía muy interesante en el cielo.

Era un hecho, esta chica no era la dulce Mamori de hace un mes.

¡Qué mierda sucede!

.

.

.

Caminó tomándose su tiempo hacia el club, Hiruma le ponía los nervios de punta, suspiró al abrir la puerta y dejó que el clima del lugar inundara sus pulmones. Haber recordado lo que hizo aquella tarde que escribió ese desahogo llamado carta hacía que su autoestima se desplomara en el suelo.

¿Por qué dejó que su mente la dominara?

¿Por qué escribió eso?

¿Por qué diablos se dejó convencer por Suzuna de entregarla?

¿Podría retroceder el tiempo?

Claro que no.

Su mundo era un lío mayúsculo. Necesitaba dormir…sí eso estaría bien…pero dormir en casa. Por un momento pensó mandar por un tubo a Hiruma y salir del club para ir directo a casa y estuvo a punto de hacerlo hasta que vio algo en su locker que llamo su atención…

Dentro del espacioso club sólo se podían escuchar tres sonidos: el "_tic-tac" _del reloj, el corte de aire del sistema climatizado y una respiración acelerada que poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer.

.

.

.

_Mamori_

_Sí, Mamori, ni Anezaki ni tampoco jodida manager ya que te dirijo una carta cuyas letras están escritas con la esencia de la informalidad es sólo Mamori: Tan solo yo y lo que siento. Sé lo que estás pensando, estás confusa y probablemente creas que esto es una broma y vayas a mandarme por un jodido tubo al océano para ser devorado por un maldito tiburón pero antes de que lo hagas…siéntate, relájate y por favor, respira, últimamente has dejado de hacer mucho ese hábito. _

_Sé que se supone que hoy se debe mandar flores, chocolates, peluches o cualquier otra cosa a alguna mujer anteriormente me hubiese regalado como muestra de afecto por San Valentín, pero mierda, ¿Por qué carajos voy a hacer eso? En mi jodida vida había recibido algo de esa mierda…primero me corto una pierna a festejar ese asqueroso día…no te rías ni frunzas el ceño, sé que lo sabes…una vez te escuche decir que si fuera posible me daría cáncer por tanto jodido amor en el aire…un buen punto, no se me habría ocurrido. _

_Así que esta es la primera maldita vez que hago esto…y no, no es una excusa por el maldito Día Blanco. Lo sabes y yo lo sé, esto no es una excusa. _

_Recuerda respirar…por favor usa el jodido aire, es gratis._

_Esta bien dejare de reírme…quiero que sepas que en realidad esto es en serio así que iré al jodido grano de una vez y me pondré serio también._

_¿Qué significa esto? _

_Dímelo porque no entiendo, dime por qué sonabas tan diferente en ese pedazo de papel… porque de ser así habría sido un espectáculo digno de ver…estabas molesta maldito ángel, molesta y herida… sonabas triste… no mires hacia otro lado y pega tus jodidos ojos azules a este pedazo de papel… quiero que me lo digas, no tiene sentido si te lo guardas. _

_¿Qué eres un estorbo?_

_¡Por favor! jamás había visto semejante estupidez de tu parte en ese comentario… ¿Recuerdas como estaba el lugar antes de que ingresaras sólo para hacerle de guarda al jodido chibi? ¡Era un asco! Y no solo en lo material, todo era un asco…no teníamos equipo, una buena dirección y disposición, ideas y estrategias. Llegaste y todo cambio, el equipo creció, contábamos con una buena dirección y por supuesto una jodida enfermera gratis… no, deja la maldita escoba en su lugar, después puedes darme en el culo con ella…sé que tu cabeza es un maldito lío porque yo estoy igual… igual o peor que tu… ¿Por qué? No lo sabía hasta hace unos días que lo descifré… _

_¿Y sabes? Me temo que así ha ocurrido. ¿No te parece extraño? Yo he comprendido que jamás había estado enamorado antes, de modo que, como puedes ver, me ha llevado un tiempo darme cuenta…impensable e imposible._

_Hace tan solo un segundo, mientras te observaba me di cuenta de algo: Necesito agradecértelo. Gracias por estar ahí. SIEMPRE has estado ahí. Podría escribir todas las cosas por las que debería estar, y estoy agradecido, pero no cabrían en este discreto pedazo de papel… Y sabes que soy un jodido mierdero cobarde por no decirlo a la cara pero ¡Oye! ¡Te lo digo! Y es mejor que tenerlo guardado dentro… Siento no poder mandarte la típica caja de bombones, postales o flores… me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que no soy así… ¿Qué esperarías de mi? Supongo que un buen revolver…_

_Lamento eso último._

_No espero nada de esta carta, es la mejor manera que encontré al igual que tu para poder decírtelo sin que nadie se de cuenta y así no ponerte en peligro y correr el riesgo de que te separes de mí. Maldito egocéntrico, probablemente sigas ahí porque prometiste que estarías ahí por aquella estúpida apuesta. Pero... ¿Tan equivocado estoy al pensar que tal vez es por algo más…?_

_Esa es la razón por la que te entrego esta carta._

_Gracias_

_Feliz Día Blanco._

_Youichi._

Apretó la carta contra su pecho, en realidad eso estaba pasando… ¿lo que decía en la carta era cierto? estaba hiperventilando.

—Antes de que hagas algo estúpido, siéntate—tragó aire cuando dos fuertes manos la tomaron de sus hombros arrastrándola hacia la silla más cercana—¿Bien?

—¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunto tomando bocanadas de aire—No es una broma.

—¿Bromearía con un tema como este? —contestó serio—No, definitivamente no.

—¿Qué has hecho?—la castaña se aferró al brazo del rubio—La habitación está dando vueltas.

—A mí me lleva dando vueltas el jodido mundo desde que entraste al maldito club—estiró su mano y con delicadeza tomó el fino mentón de la chica.

—En-entonces t-tú…

Bastó solo un segundo para que azul y verde se encontraran, un segundo para que ambas bocas se unieran, un segundo para que un beso tierno comenzara, un segundo para que una lágrima cayera, un abrazo se consumara…

Y todo Deimon se enterara…_ Alguien olvidó cerrar la puerta. _

_**Fin**_

**Hasta aquí mi shot, espero les guste y me regalen unos comentarios que son mi sueldo emocional. **

**¿Qué pasaba con Mamori?**

**La típica nostalgia que te da cuando estas en tu ultimo curso de escuela y debes salir para un nuevo camino. Ella no quería irse de Deimon y alejarse de sus amigos…mucho menos separarse de su amado capitán.**

**¿Qué decía en la carta?**

**Mucho…quizá otro día se los cuente. **

**Tema: Día Blanco**

**Autor: Kyrie HawkTem**

**Actividad: Mes HiruMamo y aniversario del grupo: ** : / / w w w . / / Únanse ;D

**Ya saben lo que dicen, más aplausos menos ropa…en este caso más comentarios y más historias… con suerte lemmon ;)**

**Besitos**

**-Kyrie Hawktem**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y por fin el último shot del aniversario, esperamos que hayáis podido disfrutar de nuestras fantásticas historias creadas por las distintas autoras de "Fanfiction/ Hirumamo- Fans, lectoras y Autoras",grupo de facebook al que cualquier fan de la pareja está más que invitada (o invitado), por supuesto._

_Por último solo queríamos dar las gracias por los comentarios que habéis dejado en los distintos shots, eso nos da fuerzas para continuar con nuestras historias, ya sabéis que el "alimento" de una autora es la opinión de sus amados lectores, aunque a veces sea mala, porque todo lo que los lectores expresan en una historia ayuda a mejorar la escritura con el tiempo, así que, en resumen, ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! ;)_

_¡Y por supuesto os esperamos en el grupo! ;)_

Beta:**_ Rei sama18_**


End file.
